Ravenclaw Institute for Girls
by AmeliaDarkholme
Summary: When Hermione got kicked out of her school for correcting her teachers and fighting with girls who mock her for her intelligence, her father moved her to Ravenclaw Institute for Girls; a school belonged to Hermione's grandma. Would she find what she was looking for all this time in her new school? -AU, Dramione, based on Wild Child and St. Trinian's
1. Welcome to Ravenclaw

**SUMMARY: **When Hermione got kicked out of her school for correcting her teachers and fighting with girls who mock her for her intelligence, her father moved her to Ravenclaw Institute for Girls; a school belonged to Hermione's grandma. Would she find what she was looking for all this time in her new school?

**CHARACTERS (main characters, students):**

Hermione Granger : Emma Watson

Ginny Weasley : Bonnie Wright

Pansy Parkinson : Tamsin Egerton

Draco Malfoy : Tom Felton

Theodore Nott : Nicholas Hoult

Cho Chang : Liu Yifei

Aquila Malfoy : Holly Mackie

Ara Malfoy : Cloe Mackie

**CHARACTERS (supporting characters, students):**

Daphne Greengrass : Gabriella Wilde

Tracey Davis : Gemma Ward

Luna Lovegood : Evanna Lynch

Susan Bones : Eleanor Colombus

Lavender Brown : Jessie Cave

Parvati Patil : Shefali Chowdury

Millicent Bullstrode : Paloma Faith

Marietta Edgecombe : Montserrat Lombard

Harry Potter : Daniel Radcliffe

Ron Weasley : Rupert Grint

Hailee Potter : Kaya Scodelario

**CHARACTERS (adults)**

Headmistress McGonagall : Maggie Smith

Madam Hooch : Zoe Wanamaker

Alexandra Palmer : Natalie Portman

Sirius Black : Chris Pine

James Potter : James Franco

Lily Potter : Isla Fisher

Jonathan Granger : Colin Firth

Lucius Malfoy : Jason Isaacs

Regulus Black : Rupert Friend

Tom Riddle : Ralph Fiennes

Kim Chang : Gong Li

**NOTES:**

- This story is AU (Alternate Universe), and based loosely on the stories _St. Trinian's _(2007) and _Wild Child _(2008).

- There's no House, but there are years separation. First years are for eleven year olds, second years for twelve year olds, third years are for thirteen years old, and so on until the seventh years.

- The story is set in the year of 2012.

- Let's just imagine that all the characters are around the same age, around 17 years old.

- For the sake's of the story, let's just pretend that the Harry Potter series didn't exist.

**DISCLAIMER: **Anything you find familiar belongs to J. K. Rowling for writing _Harry Potter_, Lucy Dahl for writing the plot of _Wild Child_, and Piers Ashworth for writing the plot of _St. Trinian's_.

* * *

"So, here we are, pumpkin," Jonathan Granger said, smiling as he got out of the car. "Ravenclaw Institute for Girls. Your mum was here, you know."

"Yes, Daddy, you've told me a million times," Hermione Granger said, her eyes were still set on her book, refusing to get out of the car.

"Isn't this school a beauty? I mean, look! I can almost believe the Royal Family must have lived here sometime during the Edwardian era."

"Yeah, of course."

Mr Granger, finally realising that her daughter wasn't listening, grabbed the book off her hands. Hermione gasped, eyes widened when her father closed the book when she hadn't book-marked it. "Dad! I was still reading it!"

"Hermione, please just stop reading for awhile. This is your new school! Show your enthusiasm, at least," Mr Granger said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"How can I be ethusiastic about this school? This is the _fourth _school this year, Dad. Why do you think I'd stay in this school?"

"First of all, although I _never _blame you, the reason you got..._dropped out_ of those schools was because of yourself. You shouldn't have sassed your teachers – "

"But those fools knew nothing about astrophysics! I was merely being generous by correcting them so all of the parents wouldn't be yelling at them for how stupid their children became!"

" – and had a massive brawl with the students – "

"They were idiots! They got no brains and were jealous that I have one."

Mr Granger sighed. He put his hands on Hermione's shoulders, flinched a bit at how a lot she and his late wife looked alike. "Sweetheart, we all know you're smart. But, for your own sake, in this new school, please don't correct your teachers. If they're wrong, just let them be. Also, don't ever show how much you're clever in front of other students. Try to mingle a bit with them, have some friends." Hermione looked like she was going to protest, but stayed silent at her father's pleading eyes. She huffed and nodded.

"Okay, Dad," Hermione said slowly. Mr Granger smiled, hugged his daughter and gave a kiss on her forehead. With an arm draped over her shoulder, he began to drag her along to enter the school.

"Mr Granger! Long time no see!" said the receptionist Miss Sprout. Her eyes flew at Hermione, and her really-big smile grew bigger – as if it was possible. "And you must be little Hermione. Well, you're not so little anymore, though."

"Hello, Pomona. Is my mother busy?"

"No, sir. Mrs Granger was just back from her daily tour around the school. She's probably in her office, reading books. I'll tell her you're here."

"No need, Pomona, dear. I'm already here. And please, it's Miss McGonagall," said a voice Mr Granger and Hermione knew so well. Hermione turned around to find her grandmother, Mr Granger's mother, walking down the stairs.

"Mother," Mr Granger greeted, helping her. But, she pushed his hand away.

"Hands off, Johnny. I'm old, not bloody invalid." Hermione stifled a laugh.

"Mother, you're setting a bad example for my daughter."

"Hush up, boy. She's already 17, she knows what's wrong and right. Come on, let's just talk in my office. I don't like the girls hearing me out." She turned at Sprout, smiling one of her rare smiles. "Good day, Pomona."

"Good day, Mrs Granger."

"Uh-huh, it's Miss McGonagall."

"Oh yes. I'm sorry, Ma'am."

Minerva Granger, formerly McGonagall, was the Headmistress of Ravenclaw and the mother of Mr Granger. Her husband, Mr Granger's father, died when Mr Granger was only ten years old. Since then, she preferred to be called by her maiden name. Mr Granger found it really weird, Hermione found it really cool. Minerva McGonagall was probably the most independent woman Hermione had ever met. It was easy to say, with the absent of her mother for the last five years, McGonagall was Hermione's role-model. The young girl practically worshiped her grandma.

"So, how are you, Johnny?" McGonagall greeted, sitting on her seat.

"I'm fine, thank you very much, Mother. Bussiness has been going really well," Mr Granger explained. McGonagall nodded, and looked at Hermione.

"And you, my dear? I heard you've been dropped out from Hufflepuff. Is it true?" Hermione shifted uneasily in her seat.

"Um, yes, Grandma. But, it was only because I told the teacher that she was wrong at astrophysics. I didn't mean to be rude, I just – "

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that you got kicked out of that giggly, no-brain-required, school just because you were smarter than the teacher?"

"Yes, but I swear, I was – "

"Damn that frog-faced twit," McGonagall spat. "Kicking out my granddaughter out of my school because she's smarter than her." It was no secret that McGonagall hated Hufflepuff's Headmistress, Dolores Umbridge.

"And Johnny!" McGonagall barked. "I suspect you blame Hermione because she's smart?"

"Well, I was – "

"Shame on you, son. You should've been proud!" Mr Granger bowed his head, feeling very much like he was a teenager again. McGonagall was about to scold her son's stupid action further, when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" McGonagall called out. A redhead girl poked her head, her eyes were at McGonagall, though she stole a glance at Hermione.

"Excuse me, Headmistress. Can I come in?"

"Sure, but be careful, will you? Don't knock the vase, Ginny." The girl named Ginny closed entered the room and closed the door.

"Headmistress, Madam Hooch said we're short on players for the lacrosse team. She wanted me to ask you whether we can have a try-out for it."

"Tell her she has my permission. Just make sure it's after school hours."

"Yes, Headmistress."

"Uh, Ginny?" McGonagall called, stopping Ginny from exiting the room.

"Yes?" McGonagall stood up, pulling Hermione to get on her feet as well.

"I want to introduce you with my granddaughter, Hermione Granger. Hermione dear, this is Ginny Weasley, Head Girl of Ravenclaw."

"Hello, nice to meet you," Hermione greeted.

"Me too," Ginny said, shaking Hermione's hand.

"Ginny, will you please take Hermione for a tour? I want to talk with Mr Granger."

"Of course, Headmistress... Good day."

"Good day, Ginny."

"Bye, Grandma," Hermione muttered, following Ginny out into the aisle.

Hermione walked a few paces behind Ginny, eyeing the redhead in front of her. Ginny Weasley was undoubtedly beautiful. She was tall – much taller than Hermione, with straight auburn hair, and intimidating brown eyes; unlike Hermione's. She had her uniform shirt tucked under her satin black skirt, black-stocking that wrapped her gorgeous long legs, and sexy red pumps that matched her lipstick and hair. Her right hand wore a gothic fingerless glove, while her left hand was circled by a simple charm bracelet. Even with her hair tied simply, it was plain to see that Ginny was a really beautiful girl. She gave an impression that she was one of the Victoria's Secret Angels.

"What are you looking, Miss Granger?" Ginny said, finally noticing that Hermione had been watching her. "Do I have something on my face?"

Hermione shook her head, blushing because she was caught staring. "No, no, no... It's just...you're really pretty, and I believe I could've mistook you as a model."

Ginny smiled kindly, and it caught Hermione off her guard. Hermione thought that Ginny would be snobbish and snotty. "Well, I was a model before I enrolled in Ravenclaw."

"Really? You were a – "

"Keep your voice down!" Ginny whispered. "You can't let anyone know I was a model."

Hermione frowned. "But, why?"

Ginny gave her a mysterious smile, which Hermione knew, would drive sane and insane men crazy. They were now standing in front of a big wooden door, Ginny got one hand on the handle. "I'll tell you why as we walk."

When Ginny opened the door, loud voices erupted, nearly deafening Hermione's ears. Hundreds of girls were sitting on four long tables, chatting noisily with each other. A few younger students, Hermione suspected they were first years, were running around, two identical twins running after them with something that suspiciously looked like shit. The seconds to third years were being chastised by a few older the teenagers, all of them were in the verge of crying. The oldest students, the seventh years, were sitting in groups.

"I'll answer you as I explain to you the social classes here. We'll start with the seventh year... The reason why I don't want anyone to know about me being a model was because of them." Ginny pointed at a group of three students, all dressed really fancy with make-up plastered thick all over their pretty faces. "They're the Posers. Pansy Parkinson is their leader, those two are their followers; Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. If they know I was a model, they'd do anything to force me into teaching them into one."

All three of the Posers were all dressed almost identical with each other; their uniform shirt was ultra tight, they wore really short and extra tight skirt, and jewels hanging all over their body. The three of them were the perfect epitome of blonde bombshell; with height even taller than Ginny, which Hermione thought was impossible. Daphnee Greengrass was applying _more _make-up to Pansy's face, and Tracey was applying nail-polish on Pansy's fingers. Ginny rolled her eyes and continued to walk.

"So, the Posers are pretty much like the American Mean Girls?" Hermione inquired. Ginny nodded.

"They are all annoying, if you ask me," Ginny said faintly, trying hard not to be noticed by the Posers. They stopped by a gang of girls with big eyes, freakish accessories and weird hairdo. "And these girls are the Dreamers. They aren't really dreamer, just a bit...dreamy? I don't know how they got their nickname, probably because of their dreamy eyes. They're nice, but they don't really care about anything but humanity and environment. They have all their clothes from recycled materials, by the way... And oh, never start talking about humanity or environment, or they'll start giving you free-but-unwanted advices."

"Okaaay..." Hermione said slowly.

"Hi, Luna," Ginny greeted one of the Dreamers. The girl Luna just merely stare at her through her weird glasses and nodded, before she turned back to whatever she was talking with her odd friends.

"What about them?" Hermione asked, pointing at two students busy playing with their gadgets.

"Oh, their the Geeks. Smartest kids, kind, although they tend to snap at people who dare to touch their precious laptop. Lavender is their boss, the one with cameras and laptop and wires."

"And those girls?" Hermione nodded her head at two all-dressed-in-black girls.

"They're the Goth-slash-Emo. They're not all Emo _and _Gothic. They're fun to talk with, and they have really good sense humor, despite their scary looks. Oh, just a friendly reminder, if they offer you anything to drink, never, don't ever, accept it. Get it?

"Noted," Hermione said, grinning. Ginny looked at her, smiling like a typical model.

"You know what, Hermione Granger? I like you. You're...normal, unlike most students here."

"So do I, Ginny Weasley. I just hope that you won't be disappointed once you know how weird I am." Ginny cocked an eye brow.

"What's so weird about you? This school has probably the weirdest kids around."

"I am...smart. Like, really smart?" Ginny gave no respond, so Hermione explained further. "I have the tendency to correct teachers, sometimes almost sassing them. And um...I'm a total know-it-all."

"Wow, we can be best friends!" Ginny exclaimed. "I always want to have a smart friend but not the Geeks. I mean, the Geeks are almost as annoying as the Posers. Seriously, the both of us are going to be the best friends ever."

"I'm glad you think so. I don't have many friends."

"Well, you can start with me." Ginny winked, earning a smile from Hermione.

The rest of the tour went well. The fourth until sixth years were practically copies of the seventh years. Second and third years were the fourth year wannabes. The first years were the most less-interesting. They were kids, who looked like they were scared of practically _everything. _Hermione soon found herself getting comfortable with Ginny. She wasn't all nice, but wasn't downright mean either. She was somewhere in between. Ginny was explaining to her all about the times when the Gothemo (that was what Ginny called the Goth-slash-Emo girls) and the Posers were fighting over some silly argumentation (the Posers said Taylor Swift was better than Avril Lavigne, and the Gothemo didn't agree) when two blonde first years, the twins who were chasing their friends, collided into Ginny's long legs.

"Twins!" Ginny laughed, ruffling both girls' hair. "What are you doing, girls?"

"Hi, Ginny!" they said loudly.

"We were just playing with our friends," one of the twin said.

"You know, bonding with new friends," the other added.

"Aquila, Ara, how many years have I known you?" Ginny said, kneeling in front of the twins.

"Uh...four years, I suppose," the first twin, Aquila, answered.

"Ever since you dated Theo," the second twin, Ara, added.

"Which was, when you thirteen."

"And we were seven."

"We found you kissing with him."

"Under the big tree, near our family garage."

"Yes, yes, I remember the details," Ginny said impatiently, causing Hermione to chuckle. "My point is, I know you two. You'll never do that so-called bonding thing your mother told you too."

The twins were about to throw a defensive argumentation when the doors of the Hall were opened. Two boys entered the room, and almost every girls, especially the Posers, sighed in awe. The twins quickly ran toward the blonde, hugging his legs. His friend, who was slightly taller than him, went to kiss Ginny. Hermione debating with herself whether she should follow Ginny or not, but in the end, she found herself standing right behind Ginny.

"Draco! We missed you so much!" both twins yelled loudly. The guy named Draco flinched and automatically closed his ears.

"Hullo, girls," Draco said, kneeling down so he could kiss the twins' chubby cheeks. "How are you two doing? How was school?"

"We're doing great, Draco," Aquila said.

"We're bonding with a few girls," Ara said. Draco's grey eyes flew at the first years table, who looked like they were being thrown by disgusting stuffs.

"Oh yes, I believe you did," Draco said dryly. He turned to look at Ginny, who had stopped kissing Draco's friend. Hermione suspected he was the Theo the twins were talking about.

"Hello, Ginny," Draco greeted politely.

"Hi, Draco. How long are you going to stay here?" Ginny asked.

"I won't be leaving England until next year, I think. Father said he needs me to teach the boys' lacrosse team. We can't afford more losing against the Gryffindorks. I mean, the when I was still in Slytherin, we never lost!"

"Yeah, yeah... We get it, mate. Draco Malfoy, the best lacrosse captain Slytherin has ever seen!" Theo said dramatically. Draco rammed his knuckles at Theo's head softly.

"And you, honey?" Ginny said, looking at her boyfriend, who was glaring at Draco.

"I go when Draco goes. So, if he's old man says he's staying here, I'll stay," Theo says. He leaned to kiss Ginny again. "I've loads in mind for us to do together while I'm here."

"How about...coming with me for the school's Annual Winter Ball? It's been a long time since we've danced together."

"I can think of _another _dance that'll satisfy both of us. You know, something that includes one bed, a few props, and candles." Draco groaned and tried to close the twins' ears. It was a hard thing to do, because that meant he would have to close four ears with his two hands.

"Will you stop talking about sex innuendos, Nott?" Draco hissed, hoping the twins wouldn't hear him. "At least, not in front of my sisters."

Nott grinned. "Sorry, mate. Can't help it. My lady is looking really hot."

"What's sex innuendos, Draco?" the twins asked. Draco glared at Theo, who was grinned meekly.

"Let's just go meet your dear old Dad, okay?"

"Yes, please," Draco said briskly. "Nice meeting you again, Gin. Till Saturday, trouble makers."

"Bye, Draco!" the Twins yelled. Draco waved at his sisters before the door closed.

"Who's that?" Hermione said. She had been watching everything silently, and it made Ginny jumped in surprised when she made a sound.

"That's Draco Malfoy," said Pansy Parkinson, who suddenly had already stood next to Hermione with her gang. She looked almost as dreamy as the Dreamers that it made Ginny rolled her eyes in disgust. "He's like the hottest guy ever. You can't even tell the difference between him and the Greek God Apotos."

Hermione snorted a laugh and Ginny glared at Pansy. "It's Apollo, Pansy. And seriously, you three, go away! I'm talking with my friend." Hermione was sure that if they weren't in their dreamy state, they'd be really offended by how Ginny treated them - because it was really weird of them to walk obediently like a child of three.

"So, would you like to give me a better explanation about who Draco Malfoy is?" Hermione said. Ginny, though she still had an annoyed look at her face, managed to smile.

"He's Aquila's and Ara's older brother. His father, Lucius Malfoy, is the owner of Slytherin Institute for Boys. Draco himself attended Slytherin, and he just graduated two years ago. He's been going all over the world since then, taking care of the family's business." Hermione felt like the name Lucius Malfoy sounded familiar in her ears, but she shrugged the thought away, not wanting to think of something she didn't really care.

"And, if I may ask, who is Theo Nott?" Hermione teased. Ginny grinned sheepishly.

"Theodore Nott is my boyfriend for the pass four years. He's Draco's best friend since they were born. They're probably closer than twins. Theo has been going with Draco whenever they have a tour all over the world together."

"Aaand...you missed him so much that it hurts your heart so badly," Hermione said, smirking. Ginny smacked her shoulder softly.

"Shut up, Granger. I'll show you your room. You'll be sleeping in my room. I think there's still one more bed for you. Then, we've to go to the field. You know, the lacrosse try-out. You_have_ to come with me, okay?"

"Okay, then."

"By the way, I heard that you were in Hufflepuff?"

"Yes, I was. It was a horrible school."

"Really? Well, you've got to tell me everything about it, then."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello! So, I've just re-watched_ St. Trinian's_ and _Wild Child_, then I got this crazy idea about making an AU Dramione fanfiction based on this story.

Thanks for reading and please review!

Amelia ;)


	2. The Lacrosse Try-Out

"...so, yeah. I was bullied for being smart by the whole school," Hermione explained to Ginny.

"Bitch," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "Oh well, their loss anyway... Well, this is our room. We have the biggest room."

True to her words, the room was really big. There were five beds, each was decorated differently. Ginny walked toward the biggest bed. The drapes were purple, the blanket was made of wool in a tiger-skin pattern the pillows were dark brown – soft and puffy, and there were a few books on it. It was simple, but yet elegant. Just like Ginny herself.

"This is my bed. Yours is this one, right next to mine," Ginny said, pointing at the most normal bed beside Ginny's. "We're bunked with Pansy, Luna, and Lavender Brown, and now you. You can practically know which bed is whose by looking at it."

Hermione agreed silently. Pansy's bed was obviously the pink one, with drapes almost similar with Ginny's, sparkly lips-shaped pillows, and make-up sets lying all over the bed; Luna's bed was the green one with tattered light-green blanket, recycled necklaces and bracelets; and Lavender's was the blue one, the simplest between the three, with laptop lying on the bed, about thirty cameras and twenty phones covering the bed.

"You can decorate your it all you want, put anything you have. Old Minnie never checks rooms, and bloody Myrtle gives no shit about our stuffs."

"Who's Myrtle?" Hermione asked, began to unpack her belongings.

"She's the school's cleaner. We call her Moaning Myrtle, though."

"Why so?"

"Because – "

"Because she practically moans about everything," Pansy said, seeming like she just appeared out of thin air. Neither both girls noticed that Pansy had entered the room.

"Pansy, aren't you supposed to go to Biology class?" Ginny said.

"Slughorn drank too much wine last night. I think the twins put something in his wine, and he was extra drunk right now. And dear Madam Hooch told me to take you to the pitch for the try-out right now, with me having free-time until dinner," Pansy chirped happily. She combed her hair softly with her fingers, eyes were set on Hermione in a condescending look. "I'm Pansy Parkinson; the sexiest girl in Ravenclaw and Draco Malfoy's future wife."

"Charmed, I assure you," Hermione said sarcastically. "And I'm Hermione Granger; Minerva McGonagall's granddaughter."

Pansy's hand froze in her hair. "Do you happen to be related to John and Emily Granger?"

"Yeah, they're my parents. Why?"

Pansy squealed and jumped to hug Hermione. "That means you're my new best friend! Oh, Daph and Trace are going to be _sooo _jealous when they hear this."

"What do you mean? What's so special about my parents?" Hermione said. She never had this kind of reaction before, and it almost scared her.

"You really don't know?" Ginny said, ignoring a squealing Pansy beside her.

"Don't know what?"

"That your father and Draco Malfoy's father, Lucius Malfoy, are almost like twin? That your mother and Draco's mother, Narcissa, were really good friends?"

"No, my parents never really mention about their friends to me," Hermione admitted, feeling somewhat ashamed.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Pansy chanted. "We all have to go to the lacrosse field now."

"Why?" Hermione asked, feeling like she'd been asking this question far too much.

"For Ginny, that's because she's the lacrosse captain and she has to watch the try-out and pick the players herself. For you, I want us to get to know each other. We're going to be best friends, I'm sure of it."

Before either Hermione or Ginny could say anything, Pansy had pulled them out of the dorms and headed off to the field. Hermione felt intimidated the longer she walked with Ginny and Pansy. Sure, they were nice (Pansy was a bit over-reacting), but that wasn't the reason. For one, Hermione never had friends. Thus, having _two popular friends _were too much for her. For another, Hermione felt like she was a troll compared to Ginny and Pansy – especially Pansy. Standing 5'11 feet tall, with her flawless blonde curls framing her pretty face, Pansy was officially the prettiest girl Hermione had ever met.

In less than two minutes, they had found themselves in the lacrosse field. The ones who were going for the try-out were standing in a line near the bench, where the six players of the team and a middle aged woman were sitting. Ginny soon excused herself from Hermione (Pansy was obviously ignored) and joined her team. She talked with the woman, who Hermione guessed to be Madam Hooch. Then Ginny was off to the changing room, and one minute later, she was already in her lacrosse gear. As the try-out started, Hermione initiated herself to talk with Pansy.

"So, how long have you been in Ravenclaw?" Hermione asked.

"I enrolled to Ravenclaw when I was eleven. I soon find myself best friends with Daph and Trace; just like we are right now. It took me two years to be friends with Ginny. I mean, just look at her! Don't you feel intimidated by only standing next to her?"

Pansy didn't give Hermione to say yes, because she had started talking again. "Then in my Fourth Year, it was when I met Draco for the first time. It was like love at first sight, you know? Draco hasn't been seeing anyone since my Sixth year. I bet he's waiting for the time when I graduate from Ravenclaw, so he can propose me."

"Yeah, I'm sure of it," Hermione said flatly, hoping that she didn't sound to sarcastic. "By the way, who are on the team? Besides Ginny."

"Oh, there are only four from our year playing, and two from sixth year. Ginny and the head of the Gothemos, Millicent Bullstrode, are attackers. They need one more attacker, and their last one, Angelina Johnson, just graduated last year. Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood's friend, and those two sixth year – oh, I don't remember their names, they're the midfielders. There's should have been two more midfielders, but, just like Johnson, they graduated. Marietta Edgecombe, the other Gothemo member, is a defender. We don't have two more defenders, and a goalie, because the last defenders just graduated like the rest of the lot."

"You seem to know a lot about this," Hermione said lightly. She didn't think that her words would give a lot of impact to Pansy. The pretty girl was blushing and had her head bowed down.

"Well uh, before I became the Head Poser, I played a few games of lacrosse with my brothers. I don't have sisters, you see. And my dad is one of the best lacrosse player when he was still in Gryffindor," Pansy said nervously.

"What was your position?"

"I was a goalie."

"You play good, then?"

"I...I don't know. It's been years since the last time I played lacrosse. I think I can't play anymore."

"Nonsense," Hermione snapped impatiently. "I'll make you a deal. If you try out for the goalie position, I'll try my best to ask my dad to invite the Malfoys to dinner, and you'll be invited."

Pansy looked at her with wide eyes, and she looked almost angelic. "You'll do that for me?"

"Only if you agree with my terms." Pansy looked like she was weighing her decision. But, in the end, she nodded her head eagerly, a big smile on her face.

"Okay, I'll do it. For Draco, I'll do anything."

"That's the spirit," Hermione said, smiling. "Ginny!" she shouted.

The Head Girl and Captain of the team jogged toward her, her face flushed from running around and shouting commands. "Yes, Hermione? This better be quick. As you can see, I'm quite busy."

"Pansy here is a good goalie. She's played for years before and she'd like to try for the goalie position," Hermione explained. Ginny cocked an eye brow.

"You sure, Pansy? Not afraid that you'll break your pretty nails?" Ginny mocked. Pansy looked insulted and brought herself to stand on her two feet, towering over Ginny.

"Just give me the bloody crosse and I'll show you how good I am," Pansy gritted. Ginny smirked and passed Pansy her own crosse.

"You have two minutes to change or you turn's up," Ginny called out, walking away to grab another crosse from her bag.

"No need, Weasley," Pansy said. She took off her skirt, showing purple hot pants that looked really good on her. She unbuttoned her shirt, showing her black tank-top inside. Hermione had to admit, Pansy's body really was built for something sporty.

"Pansy Parkinson?" Marietta Edgecombe said in disbelief. "Is this some kind of a sick joke? Cause I seriously will not take the blame if Little Princess gets hurt, even if it's because of me."

Both Ginny and Pansy ignored her. Pansy had stood in front of her goal post, Ginny's crosse in her hand. Ginny was standing a few meters in front of her, the ball lying inside the net of her crosse. She began to shoot the ball at Pansy, which she had saved easily. Ginny shoot another, and Pansy saved it again. The Head Girl barked at Millicent to help her, and both them were shooting the balls at Pansy's goal. But, Pansy brilliantly saved them all. Hermione was expecting to find Ginny looking all pissed at Pansy's achievement, but she turned out wrong. In fact, Ginny was grinning slightly.

"Good work, Poser. You're in the team," Ginny said, ignoring the groans of other students who had obviously hoped to get the position as goalie.

"Why are you grinning around? I thought you'd be a bit pissed that it turns out Pansy was good," Hermione said when Ginny came toward the bench to have some drink. Ginny chuckled.

" I've known for a long time that Parkinson's good at playing lacrosse. Theo's friends with Pansy's brother, and he's told him about it, and then Theo told me. But, even without Peter Parkinson telling me about it, I'll know it, too. I mean, her brothers and father are really good. It's not a surprise that Pretty Princess is good."

"I think she's shocked Hooch over there," Hermione laughed, pointing at a wide-eyed Hooch.

"She'll get over it. She's the same reaction when she saw me playing for the first time... By the way, can you play lacrosse?"

" I've read the basic stuffs about it, but I haven't played lacrosse."

"Well, just give it a go, then. If you're good, I'm definitely going to choose you. Those naive idiots are too stupid to be in my team for the championship next month."

"Oh yes, the yearly Lacrosse Game. Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Ravenclaw will host the game this year, right?"

"Yeah, we will... So, what do you think? Ready to play?"

"If you insist. Just promise me you won't laugh if I'm bad at it, okay?"

"Cross my heart," Ginny said, winking. Ginny turned around, yelled at Susan Bones to prepare eight cones in front of the goal post.

"You only have to hit the cones, okay?" Ginny instructed. "But, if you can knock the cones, it'll be a lot better."

"Okay," Hermione said, holding her crosse firmly, her heart hammering against her ribs.

"Just don't get nervous, Mione. Pretend that this is someone's face that you hate a lot, okay? It'll certainly help you," Pansy supported from the bench, earning surprised looks from_everyone._

Hermione took a few deep breaths and began to shoot the first ball to the first cones. To her utmost surprise, it hit. She tried again, and it hit again. When she fired the last three balls, it even knocked the cones. Pansy squealed from the bench and Ginny congratulated her. Hermione could only stare at the crosse in her hand. She heard Ginny told Pansy to take her post as a goalie. Hermione gulped heavily as she looked at Pansy's tall build standing in front of the goal post. There was no way she could score a goal with Pansy guarding the post.

"Ginny, you're kidding, right?" Hermione squeaked meekly.

"Just try your best, Hermione!" Ginny shouted from the bench. "And Pansy, go easy on her, okay?"

"Got it, Head Girl," Pansy answered.

"Oh, boy," Hermione breathed and shot the first ball. Pansy caught it, obviously, and it made Hermione even more nervous. Hermione tried another shot, which Pansy saved it again.

"Hermione, you've to be confident and focus!" Ginny shouted. "You can do it, girl. I know you can."

Ginny's loud voice had attracted a lot of students, and they began to watch. Even a few teachers were watching, too. It was no every day for them to see McGonagall granddaughter playing lacrosse. They knew about Hermione's reputation of being a genious, of course, but they were curious, could the brunette girl played lacrosse as well. Hermione, if it was even possible, became more nervous than she ever did. The balls she shot not only missed the goal post, they also flew several feet away.

"Herms, listen to me," Pansy said. "Just pretend that it's just you and me. No one's watching you, and we're just playing for fun. Take deep breaths, and fire the ball like you did before."

"If I fail again, I stop."

"Deal. Just one more try."

Hermione nodded. She prepared herself and fired the fifteenth ball – not that she realised it. Miraculously, Pansy almost failed to save it. Hermione shot another ball, and this time, Pansy missed. The effect gave Hermione a shot of confidence, and she was much more ready this time. She shot twenty more balls, and seven were saved by Pansy. The Head Poser gang dropped her crossed to hug her new best friend, which was soon followed by Ginny.

"We have our new attacker!" Ginny yelled.

"And I got to meet Draco Malfoy!" Pansy added. Ginny and Hermione shared a look before they ended up laughing.

"Come on, let's just take shower. I smell so bad," Pansy said, cringing.

"And the Poser side of her is back," Ginny declared with a sweet smile. Hermione and Pansy merely rolled her pretty brown eyes.

"Thanks for everything, Gin, Pans," Hermione said as they made their way back to their room.

"It's okay, Herms. Just remember your promise," Pansy said, winking.

"Oh, don't worry, Posey," Ginny said. "Right now, even _I _would try my best to you can meet your beloved Drackie-poo."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Here's the long awaited chapter. I know the characters are OOC, but it's necessary for the story.

Thanks for reading and please review!

Amelia :)


	3. Meeting McGonagall's Guest

**A/N: **A massive thank you for waterflower20! She's helped me with ideas for this chapter. Thanks a lot, lovely :D

* * *

Hermione had the time of her life. It hadn't been a month, but she really enjoyed her days in Ravenclaw. Ginny was constantly by her side, and Pansy too – when she wasn't too busy gossiping with Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. She later found that her parents and McGonagall were lacrosse players too, and she believed that she inherited their skills. McGonagall and her father were attackers, and her mother was a midfielder.

There would be seven school participating for the lacrosse game. For the girls, the school that would be participating were Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, the girls of Hogwarts Academy, and Beauxbatons Academy for Girls. For the boys, there would Slytherin, Gryffindor, the boys of Hogwarts Academy, and Durmstrang Institute of Boys. Next month, Ravenclaw would be facing Beauxbatons, Hufflepuff would be facing Hogwarts' girls, Slytherin would be facing Hogwarts' boys, Gryffindor would be facing Durmstrang. Hermione was nervous, but she was quite optimistic that they'd win against Beauxbatons.

"Hi!" greeted one of the Malfoy twins when Hermione was teaching Pansy chemistry. Pansy had promised her that she'd be coaching Hermione playing lacrosse if the brunette girl would teach her academical stuffs that needed brain - something Pansy was sure she didn't have.

"Oh, hello," Hermione said, looking at the girls.

"I believe we haven't introduced ourselves properly, I'm Aquila Malfoy," said one of them.

"And I'm Ara Malfoy," said the other.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said, shaking the twins' hands in turn.

"We have a message for you," the twins said in unison.

"From Headmistress McGonagall," Aquila said.

"She said you've to see her in her office," Ara added.

"And you, too, Pansy."

"Me?" Pansy said.

"Yeah, I think it's about lacrosse."

"Or probably about the Yule Ball."

"Anyway, you've better be hurry."

"You guys do know that Headmistress Minnie doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Okay, thanks for telling girls," Hermione said. "I guess, we'll be going now. Come on, Pansy."

"What do you think McGonagall wants to talk about?" Pansy asked as they made their way to McGonagall's office. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know, but I do know for sure that my grandma doesn't like to be kept waiting. She wants everything quick and punctual."

"A bit like you," Pansy teased. Hermione rolled her eyes, but only just.

"Miss McGonagall, the twins said you want..." Pansy trailed off, upon seeing who was in the room with McGonagall. Her right hand flew to grip Hermione's as if on automatic pilot, shaking it really hard Hermione was almost convinced she'd have her arm torn off her body.

Hermione noticed that McGonagall wasn't alone. There were two blonde men, one she recognised as Draco Malfoy, and Theodore Nott, and another man with dark brown hair she didn't know but recognised in a few of her parents' pictures. Draco was eyeing her with pure interest, but Hermione was too embarrassed that she'd practically barged into the room to even give him a small smile or curt nod of her head. Not to mention, Pansy's hand was starting to annoy the hell out of her.

"Yes, Miss Parkinson?" McGonagall said.

"Uh...what I was saying was... I mean, I was..." Apparently, Pansy had forgotten why she was going to McGonagall's office and her attention was a hundred percent directed on Draco only.

"The Malfoy twins, Aquila and Ara, I believe their names are, said that you wanted to see us," Hermione answered, seeing Pansy wasn't able to talk for probably weeks. Hermione caught Draco and the brunette man were grinning, snorting a small laugh.

"Well, Hermione, I believe you've just got pranked by our most notable prankster," McGonagall said after awhile, her own smile was forming vaguely.

"You mean, you've never – "

"No, as far as I remember."

"Oh God, I am terribly sorry," Hermione said, feeling even more embarrassed. "I didn't know that they were..." Hermione trailed off pretty much in a way Pansy did, but the reason Hermione trailed off was because she didn't want to say bad things about the twins in front of their brother.

" Lying?" Draco Malfoy supplied, his grin grew wider.

"Yeah," Hermione said meekly. Draco, Theo and the brunette man laughed at her answer.

"I'm sorry for that," the blonde man, who was much older than Draco or even the brunette man, said. "My daughters have always had the knack to prank everyone they meet. And my name is Lucius Malfoy." Hermione shook his hand, finally remembered his face in a few visits she had when she was still four.

"It's okay, Mr Malfoy. And I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said. All of the men beamed upon hearing her name.

"Hermione Granger?" Lucius said. "My God, you've grown so much since the last time I saw you! You probably don't remember me, because we moved here when you were only four, I think."

"I admit, I really don't remember you, but now that I try to think of it, I can remember slightly about the time when I visited you."

"I suppose you don't remember my son Draco?" Lucius said, motioning at his son to come toward him. "When you two were kids, you used to play with each other."

"We met a few weeks ago, Father," Draco said, his eyes never left Hermione's face. "When Theo said he wanted to see Ginny."

"Yes, but we only – yes, Pansy?" Hermione said, having enough of Pansy's constant tugging on her hand.

"Introduce me!" Pansy whispered faintly, only for Hermione to hear.

"Yes, I know," Hermione hissed out. Looking back at the Malfoy men, she smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Pansy's just reminded me that we're going to have our lacrosse practice this after noon. You probably know her, since she's the daughter and the sister of – "

"Yeah, I know her," Theo said. "Her brother is my friend. Theodore Nott, by the way. I've heard that you're friends with my girlfriend, Ginny."

"We're best friends! The three of us," Pansy said eagerly.

"I see," Theo remarked dryly. "You, Ginny, and Hermione; best friends, huh? Amazing."

"And why do you care, Nott?" Pansy spat. Little did they know, starting from that day on, the two of them would always be bickering over almost everything.

"Oh, I'm just fascinated at the idea of you three being best friends. Ginny and Hermione I can understand, but you? Sorry, Parkinson, you're not in the picture."

"And this is Sirius Black," Draco said quickly, before Pansy could throw an insult at Theo. "He's my mother's cousin, and our lacrosse coach."

"Pleasant to meet you," Sirius said, smiling. It was plain to see that Draco got most of his charms from Sirius, who was undoubtedly an attractive man. He was tall, his body was looking really good, with identical grey eyes like the ones Draco had.

"Hermione, can I ask you a favour?" McGonagall said.

"Of course, Grandma. What is it?"

"I have to speak with Mr Malfoy for awhile, about the upcoming Yule Ball. Can you and Mis Parkinson show the others about your lacross practice? Probably, you can ask them to teach you something."

"Yes, Grandma," Hermione said, grabbing Pansy by the arm, and led the others out of the room.

"So, you two play lacrosse?" Sirius said whilst walking. He was walking backward, facing the rest of the group, and Hermione feared that he might fell over.

"Yes, we do. Hermione's an attacker, I'm a goalie," Pansy answered, her face clearly showing that if she didn't get Draco, she'd take Sirius anyday.

"I remember your father," Sirius said. "He was also a goalie when he was in Gryffindor. He was captain in seventh year when I first joined the team during my first year. Great goalie, he was."

"Yes, and he still is great," Pansy said, feeling a bit proud of her father.

"What was your position when you were in Gryffindor?" Hermione asked, trying to ignore a certain blonde kept on throwing looks at her.

"I was an attacker, like you and your father and your dear grandma. I confess, I was responsibled for all the injuries poor Johnny had whenever Gryffindor was facing Slytherin."

"And you often cheated Father when the referee wasn't looking," Draco said.

"Well, you can't blame me for _that. _Slughorn was a terrible referee. I was surprised that he could teach lacrosse at all. I mean, does he look like a lacrosse player to you?"

"No," Theo laughed. "He looked more like an over-fed chef, actually."

"A bloated walrus," Sirius corrected, grinning as he faced forward again. "My friend James and I always said that."

"That's good one, Sirius," Draco said, laughing.

The three men kept on talking, sometimes engaging Hermione and Pansy, too. But mostly, the talk was dominated by them, and probably even more by Sirius. Hermione learned that Lucius wasn't really fond of Sirius, because when Lucius first came to the big Black family to prose Draco's mother Narcissa, Sirius and his best friend James pranked him by stealing the ring Lucius was supposed to give to Narcissa, dipping it into a special liquid that could cause itch for literally weeks, and then put the ring back into Lucius' pocket before he noticed it. It resulted with Lucius suffering itches all over his body for almost a month (because it was him who touched it first), and a total humiliation by Sirius and James for practically years. It was actually Narcissa, who was incredibly close with Sirius, who gave Lucius Sirius' job application as a the lacrosse coach for Slytherin. Lucius was hesitant at first, but at Narcissa's glare and Draco's request, he finally agreed.

"Do you remember that time when we pushed Slughorn into the sewage?" Theo said.

"Of course, the good old days when we pranked the walrus," Draco said, still laughing. "I can still remember how Sirius came and defended us in front of father. That was wonderful, wasn't it, Sirius?" Draco waited from an answer from Sirius, but none came.

"Uh, Sirius?" Draco said. Sirius had stopped walking, his eyes focused on something ahead him. All of them following his gaze, and Theo whistled slowly.

"Finally, a girls attracts the infamous charmer Sirius Black," Theo said, smirking. Just a few meters from them, walking beside McGonagall, was a beautiful woman around Sirius' age.

"Who is that, Granger?" Sirius asked, his eyes never leaving. It wasn't Hermione who answered him, but it was Pansy.

"I think that's our new French teacher."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yeah, I know this chapter is a bit short. But I promise, the next chapter would be a lot longer. Also, I've decided to add Sirius Black and James Potter into the story; and a few other characters. Check the character list to see who portrays them ;)

Thanks for reading and please review!

Amelia :)


	4. Dance Partners

The Malfoy party left an hour after Sirius saw the new French teacher. Sirius had forced Hermione to promise him to find out who was the teacher's name – not that he needed to. Before they went back, Draco and Theo had promised Ginny that they'd come back in two days to teach the girls a few things about lacrosse before the games, which would be in a week. Pansy was really excited when she heard it, and was convinced Draco did that solely because he wanted to be with her. Ginny merely shook her head upon seeing Pansy's reaction, secretly regretting having Draco and Theo to teach them.

They were about to have dinner when McGonagall summoned all of the students to the Great Hall. The new teacher was standing restlessly next to the Headmistress, trying hard to give an intimidating impression like McGonagall did, but failed miserably. Hermione saw Pansy whispered something to her friends, and the three of them giggle noisily. Apparently, Ginny saw that too, and began to mimick Pansy's laugh dramatically. Hermione tried hard to stifle a giggle when both Ginny and Pansy kicked each other's leg under the table. Watching the two of them bickering was very entertaining.

"Girls, can I have your attention, please?" McGonagall's voice said. The whole room was quiet in an instance. McGonagall looked satisfied.

"Thank you very much. I have two announcements to make. Firstly, I want to introduce you with our newest staff member, Miss Alexandra Palmer. She'll be teaching French, with Miss Trelawney having an early retirement."

"Good thing she did," Ginny whispered to Hermione. "The old bat was crazy as hell. Keep saying that she's God personal messenger." Ginny made a face and Hermione chuckled slightly.

People started to mutter greetings at the Palmer. That made the new teacher smiled, and Hermione could see how a small smile affected her face. She looked even more gorgerous than Pansy, despite her age. Palmer lowered herself to sit on her seat. But, when her bollocks touched her seat, a loud fart-like noise errupted from her. Everyone was soon laughing, which make Palmer blushed furiously. McGonagall though, was stony cold. One glare at the whole room was enough to shut the whole bunch of laughing girls. The old woman's stare landed on two twins; the Malfoy twins. Poor girls, they looked like they would explode in laughter.

"I want you two girls in my office after dinner, and no arguing with that," McGonagall added when both girls looked like they wanted to argue. "Do I make myself clear, girls?"

"Yes, Headmistress Minnie," the both answered at the same time. Hermione dared bet the girls intentionally called McGonagall by the stupid nickname. She just hoped that the girls would survive through McGonagall's wrath.

"Secondly, I'm going to talk about the Yule Ball," McGonagall said. Almost all of the girls started to chatter noisily. Pansy and her gang were the loudest. McGonagall needed to shout twice before they were all silenced again.

"Thank you very much... As I was saying, the Yule Ball, which is in four months, will be held by our school. I will choose a few girls to lead the opening dance with their chosen dates from the boys school. This year, the students of Gryffindor will be your dance partners. They will be coming every night, starting from the night after the final lacrosse match, to practice the dance with you."

"No, I want it to be Slytherins," Pansy moaned, leaning her blonde head on Hermione's shoulder.

"Why?" Hermione asked, curious. It was Daphne though, who answered her.

"Slytherins are way hotter than the others. I mean, just look at Draco and Theo!" Daphne exclaimed.

"They're like sex Gods," Tracey sighed. Ginny, for the umpteenth time that night, rolled her eyes.

"Hush up, you lot. McGonagall is still talking," Ginny warned them.

"I will chose five students from the seventh year to lead the dance. And only fourth year to seventh year can attend the dance. First to third year are only allowed to attend the morning party."

"That's no fair!" the Malfoy twins exclaimed.

"We may be small, but we're mentally as old as any seventh year!" one of them, probably Aquila, said.

"I'll make sure our father will hear about this!" Ara shouted.

"For your information, girls, it's your father's wish to have first to third year students to not attend the Ball. He said he doesn't want you to...what was it he said? Oh yes, _ruin _the party," McGonagall said, a small smirk playing in her mouth. Both twins pouted and had their arms crossed in front of their chests.

"I bet they're going to tell they're brother," Ginny whispered. "They always _have _everything they want from their brother. Draco spoils those two brats too much."

"Now, I'm going to inform you about those who are going to lead the dance, also their partner, and your dance teachers."

"Teachers? As in plural? We never have more than one teacher before," Daphne said. Pansy and Tracey nodded their pretty heads in agreement.

"Of course, like always, the Head Girl would be chosen. So, Miss Ginny Weasley, you're chosen. You're partner is Mr Harry Potter, Gryffindor's Head Boy."

"Ooh, Luna's boyfriend," Tracey said, giggling as she turned her head to look at the leader of the Dreamers. True to her words, they all saw Luna Lovegood found her plate extra interesting when Harry Potter's name was mentioned.

"Harry's father is Sirius' best friend, James Potter," Pansy explained.

"Who happens to be the son of the owner and also the Headmaster of Gryffindor," Tracey continued.

"And that also means, they're probably one of the richest family here," Daphne added. "And between you and me, James and Sirius are still super hot."

"Yeah, too bad Sirius is interested with Palmer and James is married," Pansy sighed.

"How many rich families are there?" Hermione asked to Ginny, laughing slightly at the forlorn look on Pansy's face.

"There are three families. The Blacks are the richest, Malfoys are the second richest, and the Potters are the third richest. The three families are very old, you can trace them all probably before King Arthur was born," Ginny answered with detailed explanation. McGonagall tapped her glass and all eyes were on her again.

"The second student I've chosen is Pansy Parkinson, and you'll be paired with Cormac McLaggen," McGonagall said. Pansy beamed, her eyes lit in happiness.

"Cormac McLaggen is a hottie!" she chirped. "Not as hot as Draco and Nott, not even as hot as James or Sirius, but at least, he's still _hot."_

"God, his abs are so perfect," Tracey sighed dreamily.

"Idiots," Ginny murmured.

"The third student is Hermione Granger, and you'll be paired with Ronald Weasley." Hermione nearly chocked on her drink.

"Wow, old Minnie's not being fair here," Pansy chuckled, earning a glare from Hermione.

"I can't do this!" Hermione hissed. "I can't dance at all, and I don't even know who's this Ronald Weasley!" She looked like she was almost in the verge on hysteria.

"That's why we're having dance lessons. And don't you worry, Ronald is my brother. I've got six of them, and Ickle Ronniekins is the youngest between the six," Ginny said, giving Hermione a sympathetic smile. "He's a bit of an imbecile, I admit, and his soul mate is food, but he's decent. I won't say that my brother is nice, because he can be a real pain in anyone's arse. But, compared to Seamus Finnigan, who's practically an arsehole, or Neville Longbottom, who can't tell which one is left or right, Ron's alright."

"Well, at least that now I know he's your brother, one of my problems is solved," Hermione muttered. Ginny flashed her a small smiled and patted her hand.

"About your dance teachers, different from the other years, we have two teachers this year. Miss Palmer here agreed to teach you a little about dancing. She's a little experience from having dance classes when she was your age," McGonagall said. Palmer blushed furiously when her name was mentioned.

"Your other teacher, who's going to be Miss Palmer partner, is Mr Sirius Black. I've asked Mr Lucius Malfoy about this, who's donated quite amount of money for this event, and he said he'd be delightful to let Mr Black teach us."

"Oh," Pansy whispered, her and the rest of the Posers' right-hand fingers formed an 'O'.

"My," Daphne continued, now their hands pointed their chests.

"God," Tracey ended; this time their hands clasped together as if in prayers.

"Sirius Black is going to teach us!" they exclaimed at the same time, squealing girlishly.

"This is like a dream came true," Tracey said.

"I think I'm going to pass out," Daphne said.

"Shut up, you lot," Ginny snapped, banging her fist on the table loudly. Not only the Posers were silenced, but also the everyone in the Hall.

"Ups," Ginny said dryly with no emotion.

"Thanks you very much, Miss Weasley... Well, I think that's all the announcement I've for tonight. You may proceed having your dinner, or go to your room to sleep. Good night." The girls murmured their reply. Some went back to eating, the rest began to make their way to their rooms. Hermione and Ginny were also part of those who went back to their room.

"Hey, Gin," Hermione called when the both of them were getting ready for bed. Most of their room mates weren't there yet, except for Lavender Brown.

"Yes?"

"Do you have Sirius' phone number? I've promised him that I'll tell him Palmer's name once I found out about it."

"No. Sirius is a bit picky about giving out his number to people. He thinks he's a celebrity." Ginny rolled her eyes, and Hermione snorted a laugh.

"Oh well, I suppose I can always tell him when he's back here again."

"You can always call Draco, you know," Ginny suggested, winking. Hermione blushed, looking away to hide her flushed face.

"And why would that help me?"

"He's one of the very few who has Sirius' number," Ginny answered flatly, although there was a tell tale of a smirk on her face.

"I don't want to annoy him, Ginny. It's already really late," Hermione said, trying to make excuses.

"Oh, trust me, he won't mind being annoyed by you. He's got a crush on you."

"You're talking bullshit, Ginny. I think I'll just sleep and let your fantasies gone wild," Hermione said, slipping under the covers of her bed. She heard Ginny chuckled beside her bed, and she couldn't help but to wonder about it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Still not long enough. Damn, it's getting hard for me to write longer chapter. But, oh well. I hope you like this chapter.

Thanks for reading and please review!

Amelia :)


	5. The Potters' Wedding Anniversary

Hermione stared at her phone in her hand, the screen showing Draco's number that Ginny just gave her. She was debating whether she should call Draco and asked about Sirius' number, or should she just waited until Sirius visited Ravenclaw again. She had waited two days, hoping that Sirius would come with Draco and Theo, but the three of them hadn't visited Ravenclaw yet. She always fulfilled her promises, so it was unsettling to her when she didn't. In the end, she finally pressed the CALL button and waited until Draco answered it.

"Hello?" came Draco's answer. Hermione gulped heavily.

"Hello, Draco? It's Hermione Granger," she began nervously. He chuckled and it was earporn to Hermione's ears.

"Oh, Miss Granger. Well, I never thought you'd call me after only three days. Miss me so much?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, all the nervousness she had disappeared in an instant. "Malfoy, seriously, the nerve you have is worrying. I'm calling you because I need your help."

"My help?" This time, he sounded serious.

"Yes. I was wondering, do you have Sirius Black's number? I promised him that I'll let him know once I found out about the French teacher's name."

"You called me because you need Sirius' number?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, okay." There was something that sounded suspisciously like disapointment. But, Hermione shrugged it off because Draco had finally gave her Sirius' number.

"There. Got it?" he said.

"Yep. Thank you very much. I should've called you since two days ago, but I was worried that I'd bother you with such unimportant stuff like this," Hermione said.

"It's okay, I don't mind. Although, you might want to take it back. Anything about Sirius is important for me. He'll have my arse if he knows I know about this, but he doesn't. You better call him right away, okay? He's been a bit of a dickhead lately, always moaning around. Probably knowing Alexandra Palmer's name will cheer him up."

"Alright. Once again I – hang on. How do you know her name is Palmer? I didn't tell you about it."

"You didn't. But, Theo did. Ginny told him about it, and the git told me."

"And you didn't tell Sirius?" She heard him chuckled.

"I didn't promise him anything, _you _di. Does that make answer your question?"

"You're a jerk," Hermione said, rolling her eyes but she couldn't help herself from feeling amused. Draco laughed again.

"I know. But, I don't care. That's where all the charms came from anyway."

"Good bye, Malfoy." Hermione was about to hang up, but Draco called her again.

"Hey, Granger?" he said.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow is the Potters' wedding anniversary. You probably knew it, because James invited your father."

"Yeah, he's told me about it. Why?"

"Are you going to come? Ginny's coming, by the way, don't worry about being the only teenager around."

"What time is it again?" Hermione grabbed her agenda from her bag, prepared to check whether she was busy on the supposed date of James Potter's birthday or not.

"Around 8 o'clock at night. McGonagall knows about it, because my sisters are going, too. But, I can ask my father to ask your father to ask McGonagall – "

"I'm coming," Hermione said, after she saw she wasn't busy. She was aware though, it wasn't really the reason why she said yes. Not even close.

"Pardon me?" Draco said, seeming like he was caught off guard.

"I said, I'm coming. But, can I take Pansy with me?" Hermione remembered her promise about taking Pansy whenever she was meeting Draco. "I'll be a lot more comfortable if I know Gin and I aren't the only ones there."

"Fine, it's okay. See you there."

"See you." The line went dead and Hermione felt secretly excited about the coming to the party. Humming happily, she began to press Sirius' number.

"Sirius Black's here!" Sirius' cheerful voice answered. "Are you female or male? Cause if you're a male, I'm _really_ sorry, I don't do males." Hermione giggled upon hearing Sirius' answer.

"Oh, so it is a she. Well, who's this? What can I help you with?" Sirius said.

"Hello, Sirius. It's me, Hermione Granger. I've found out about the French teacher's name."

"Really?" Sirius said quickly, sounded extremely happy. Hermione dared bet he was probably doing the chicken dance as they talked. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Alexandra Palmer."

"Alexandra Palmer? Palmer... Hey, is she the chick who's going to be my partner in teaching you girls about dancing?"

"Yep, the same person."

"My God! It is fate that we're going to be together! You know what, Hermione Granger, I owe you one. If you need anything, as long as it doesn't endanger my reputation or my relationship with dear Alexa, I'll do it."

Hermione instantly felt uncomfortable. "Sirius, you really don't need to do this."

"No, no, no. I don't like having to owe something to people. I _want _you to have this."

"You really like to have things your way, huh?" Hermione muttered. She almost could _feel _him grinning.

"I know, but that's where all my charms came from, honey," Sirius said, saying the same thing Draco said just moments ago.

"You don't happen to be standing beside Draco Malfoy, aren't you?" Hermione inquired.

"Draco? Nope. Why?"

"Nothing. Just curious... Oh, by the way, you might want to know that Draco has known all along about Palmer's name." There was a little growl coming from Sirius, which followed with by a string of curses.

"He has, hasn't he? The blithering git," he mumbled. Then, he yelled really loud, Hermione had to push her phone away from her ear to save her hearing. "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, YOU COME HERE THIS INSTANCE, OR YOU'LL WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN, BOY!"

Faintly, Hermione could hear Draco's answer. "You're only nineteen years older than me, Sirius! Why should I fear you?"

Sirius cursed again. "I'm sorry, lovely. I've to go. I believe Draco has invited you to James' birthday party, right? I'll pick you and Alexandra and anyone you bring with you tomorrow at seven. See you later, Hermione."

With that, the line went dead once again, but Hermione could still make the loud voices of Sirius and Draco. She chuckled softly, and made her way to search out for Pansy. And also Alexandra Palmer.

The blonde Goddess would've been thrilled to hear she was invited to James Potter's birthday.

* * *

"...Gods, Hermione. I don't think I can say thank you enough to you," Pansy said as she scanned over her dresses. It was the night of James Potter's birthday, two days before their lacrosse match. They had less than an hour before Sirius came to pick them up. Ginny had went already with Theo, saying that she was going to help with the party.

"You've said that twenty-seven times, Pans. I think that's quite enough," Hermione laughed, searching over her own collection of clothing. She wasn't prepared for a party beside the Ball, and it was easy to say she had problems on finding the right dress to wear.

"But, it doesn't feel enough to me... And what are you wearing?" Pansy narrowed her eyes at the simple grey dress in Hermione's hand.

"A dress."

"No, that looks more like a sack. You have to wear something stunning, Herms." Pansy scoffed.

"Easy for you to say so. You own beautiful dresses."

True enough, Pansy was wearing a red one-shoulder cocktail dress. The strap was pearl-studded, but the rest of the dress was plain. Her hair was braided in the famous crown-braid, a silver hair-clip decorated the braid. She wore a pair of pumps with the colour that matched her dress, and it was seven centi-meters high, making her looked even taller than she already was. Hermione secretly envied how easy it was for Pansy to look beautiful. Even if she was to wear nothing, she'd look really stunning. Then again, if Pansy was to wear nothing, more boys would even drool over her.

"I have something that will definitely suit you," Pansy said quickly, checking over her collection.

"Pansy..." Hermione began.

"Hush up, Herms... Ah, here it is." She pulled out a purple A-line strapless cocktail dress. There was a big purple bow in the middle, a simple touch but that made the dress even more perfect.

Hermione simply loved the dress.

"You'll be wearing this purple heels, and I _guarantee, _you'll look like a wet dream on legs."

Hermione hid her face away when she took the pumps and the dress from Pansy's hand, trying to hide the blush on her pretty face. Once she was finished with the dress, Pansy began to attack her hair and her face. Her make-up, much to her delight, was simple; and Pansy only smoothed her curly hair, saying that the curls would look amazing that way. Forty-five minutes later, she could barely recognise herself anymore.

"Whoa..." she breathed. "I look pretty."

"Of course you do. You're my best friend, and none of my friends are going to look ugly," Pansy said lightly, winking at Hermione.

"Okay, we're done now. Let's meet Palmer and the twins. They're probably waiting in the Great Hall. I bet Sirius is going to be here anytime."

When they reached the Great Hall, the twins and Alexandra Palmer had already been waiting for them, with Sirius Black standing beside Alexa. Sirius was looking positively glowing as he made small conversations with the French teacher. The Malfoy twins were wearing similiar spaghetti-straps floor-length dress. The only difference between those two was the colour; one was jade-blue, and the other one was lilac. Alexa looked really beautiful in her black trumpet-mermaid V-neck court-train evening dress. The dress was simple, with silver belt, and the neckline showed most of her cleavage. Hermione was dead sure Sirius had a hard time over there.

"Sirius, ready to go?" Hermione said, patting the handsome man on his back. Sirius nodded his head, didn't even bother to take his eyes off Alexa.

"Follow me, ladies," he said, intentionally linking his arm with Alexa's. He acted like a perfect gentleman, opening the door for them, especially toward Alexa.

Sirius himself was driving the limo. When Pansy asked where was the driver, he simply answered that there was no point on owning expensive cars like limo when you didn't even drive it on your own. Hearing his answer, Hermione grew even more fond of him. All the way to the Potter Manor, Sirius was exceptionally chatty. He even talked with the twins, which for a guy like him, Hermione felt, was definitely another positive point. Hermione had been hanging out with rich snobs all her life, but she never met anyone like Sirius. He was really nice, not even once he showed any indication that he was a part of the first-class society.

"Ladies, I present you, the luxurious Potter Manor," Sirius announced, once they arrived at the Manor. He rushed toward the passenger-door and opened the door for them. Turning to a nearby butler, he said, "Filch, take care of my car, okay? Thank you very much."

The butler named Filch nodded, grumbling something undoubtedly sounded like, "Spoiled brat."

If Sirius had heard it, he did a good job on ignoring it. Instead, with his arm still linked with Alexa, he began to make his way inside the house. They were greeted with a few servants, who seemed like they had known Sirius since birth. The Ball Room had already been filled when they entered it. Servants were wandering around with tray of drinks, wearing rollerblades. Hermione spotted her father talking with the owner of the house, James Potter, standing next to the biggest cake Hermione had ever seen. On James' right, there was a bloke around Hermione's age, looking exactly like James Potter. Hermione assumed he was James' son, Harry Potter. On James' left, a gorgeous woman was standing. She, like Alexa, had her arm linked with James'. Hermione knew it was Lily Potter, from the old pictures she remember had seen in her mother's year book. Next to Harry was a young girl, looking exactly like Lily, although the girl had James' hair. Hermione was pretty sure that girl was Harry's sister, Helena. She remembered seeing Helena sitting with her fellow fifth year friends during her first day in Ravenclaw.

Sirius quickly excused himself, saying he wanted to say hello to James, with having Alexa following him, having no choice since he still had his hands linked with hers. When Hermione was looking around for Ginny, the girl had already ran right to Hermione, attacking the brunette with the biggest hug ever. She wore a soft-pink strapless hem-length satin dress, with a plain red belt wrapping her waist. Over Ginny's shoulder, Hermione could see Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy and another bloke standing behind her. The new guy was handsome and had blonde hair, but nowhere as silvery as Draco's. Pansy was eyeing him like a kid eyeing chocolate.

"My God, new girl, you look ravishing!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Shut up," Hermione said, blushing. Draco took a step forward, taking Hermione's hand and kissed it. Although every each one of the male attendances were wearing tuxedo, Draco pulled it off better than anyone.

"Nice meeting you again, Granger," Draco said in his sultry voice. "I see you were Pansy's latest victim."

"Victim?" Hermione said, cocking an eye brow.

"Make-over victim."

"How do you know?"

"My sisters were hers last year, when they had their tenth birthday."

"Oh." Hermione glanced slightly at the blonde bloke beside Draco. "Why don't you introduce me to your new friend, Ginny?" She was addressing Ginny, but her eyes were all on Draco.

"Oh yes. This is Cormac McLaggen. His father, Luna's father, and Draco's father are all cousins. Cormac, this is Hermione Granger, McGonagall's granddaughter."

"Yes, I've heard lots of her," Cormac said, his eyes never leaving Pansy's. It was plain to see that he had fallen for her charms.

"Now, my best mate is going to start the first dance with his lovely wife! Step aside, you lot, and give them some space to dance," Sirius announced loudly, grinning from ear to ear. James elbowed his best friend, but took the dance floor, nevertheless.

James bowed dramatically in front of Lily, an identic grin like the one Sirius had was on his face. Lily returned the bow as she rolled her eyes. Hermione noticed for the first time, she had the prettiest eyes ever; jade green. The music started and they began to dance. It was after three minutes, Sirius and Alexa joined the dance. The four of them were definitely a great dancer, because they did difficult moves without tripping over each other. Soon, the others were already filling the dance floor. Ginny was dancing with Theo, Harry was dancing with Luna, and Harry's sister Hailee was dancing with Ron Weasley.

"Miss Parkinson, shall we dance?" Cormac asked, giving out his hand. Pansy smiled really wide, taking his hand.

"Why, of course!" Pansy squealed. In no time, the two had found themselves a few feet from Ginny and Theo.

Leaving Draco and Hermione to be alone, feeling extremely nervous.

Well, _Hermione _felt nervous. Draco was hard to tell.

"If I wasn't nervous," Draco said slowly, surprising Hermione. "I'd have asked you to dance with me, Granger."

"You feel nervous?" Hermione said dumbly.

"What would be your answer, then?" Draco said, plainly ignoring Hermione's previous question. Hermione began to understand what he meant.

"If you did ask me to dance with you, and if I wasn't nervous myself, I'd have said yes," Hermione said, playing a long with him.

"Let's just say that I'm not nervous anymore, okay, and I'll be asking you to dance with me." He cleared his throat, a flicker or anxiety flashed in his eyes. Hermione thought it was cute. "Miss Granger, shall we dance now?"

"Well, I'd be delighted, kind sir," Hermione said, grinning. Draco took her hand in his, wrapping his other arm around Hermione's waist. He was looking deep into her eyes, and it sent shivers down her spine.

"So, you girls ready for the big match?" Draco said as they danced. He looked so calm and composed, Hermione found it hard to believe he was as nervous as he claimed to be.

"I really hope so. I mean, I've never joined any outdoor activites before. It's really surprising that I passed the try-out, considering I'd never touched a crosse before. Not to mention, my biggest enemy, Cho Chang, is going to be there too. I'm a bit nervous that she'd whatever it takes to annoy the hell out of me. I'm not scared of her, I just don't want to be ash – I talk too much, huh?" Hermione lowered her head, blushing. Something sparked within her when Draco's long index-finger touched his chin, lifting her head up so her eyes could meet his.

"No. Considering we never had a proper conversation before, I'm really glad that we do now. As for your match, just remember, as long as you're calm and concentrate, you'll be alright."

Hermione snorted. "I doubt that."

"I _don't _doubt that. I've seen you played, you were good. You'd put those shitty newbies I teach in shame. Sirius nearly had stroke when one of the player mistook a lacrosse ball as a pear. Idiot."

Hermione smiled, now leaning closer toward Draco. There was something in him that made her comfortable to be around the smug boy she was friends with when she was a kid. "You know what, I can still remember you as the insufferable tyke that bullied me when we were kids. Though I forget a bit how you look like when you were a kid, I know you are the same kid who both mocked me of being a cry-baby and protected me from other bullies."

Draco laughed at the memory. "What can I say? You're an interesting girl."

"Interesting? That's the best word you can come up with?" She didn't know what made her did that, but she suddenly had the urge to flirt shamelessly with Draco Malfoy.

"Charming," Draco corrected, whispering against her lips.

"Still not good enough," Hermione said distractedly. She kept finding herself throwing glances at Draco's tempting lips.

"Irresistible."

"You're getting somewhere."

"Gorgeous."

"Thank you ve – "

"_Ahem,_" a cough that sounded so much like the ones belonged to her old Headmaster in Hufflepuff surprised the both of them. Hermione whipped her head around, nearly knocking Draco's head over. She blushed furiously when she saw _her father_ who had coughed previously.

"Dad!" Hermione shrieked meekly. "I didn't see you were there."

"Why, of course, you were too busy..._talking _with Draco." The blonde Slytherin, Hermione noticed, tried so hard not to look as embarassed as she was.

"I think I should go," Draco said, surprisingly calm. "I saw my sisters just pranked Parkinson and McLaggen. Nice talking to you, Miss Granger."

Hermione was taken aback by his words, but she still managed to nod her head. "Oh, yes. Nice talking with you, too, Mr Malfoy."

Draco nodded his head curtly at John Granger before speeding away toward his sisters. Hermione didn't wait for two seconds to scold her father. "What do you think you're doing?" she hissed, slapping her father's arm. John merely raised both of his eye brows.

"What, I can't dance with my own daughter?" her father answered. He tried to look innocent, but the slight smirk on his face ruined it. Hermione rolled her eyes and hurried off to talk to Ginny, leaving her father who she heard was _chuckling._

Trust her father to scare away the first boy that ever liked her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Did it take too long for me to post this chapter? I hope it didn't. But, if it did, I'm really sorry. You are probably sick of hearing from other authors, but I really was busy (still am). Even now, I'm sneaking into the library in my school to post this story.

I'll post the link of the dresses in my profile later, okay?

Thanks for reading and please review!

Amelia ;)


	6. The First Lacrosse Match (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

I AM THE WORST HUMAN BEING EVER.

TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE UPDATE. I've so much work to do and forgot to finish this chapter. I feel so guilty! Sorry!

* * *

"How was your dance with Draco? You haven't told me about it," Ginny said to Hermione as they were changing their school uniforms into their lacrosse gear.

"It was nice until my father decided to _rudely _disturb our dance," Hermione said surly. Ginny grinned, knowingly exactly how her friend felt.

"Who did you dance with?" Pansy asked, entering the changing room. The rest of the team were already in the field and the three of them were really late.

"She danced with Draco Malfoy," Ginny said, watching Pansy's reaction.

"You danced with Draco Malfoy?" Pansy asked casually. Hermione instantly felt guilty.

"Yes, but only for about a minute or two... I'm sorry, Pans," Hermione added after awhile.

"Sorry? Why?" Pansy picked her pink crosse from its case, acting as if she never had a crush for Draco.

"Well, you were kinda in love with him," Ginny pointed out.

"Oh, that... That's okay, Herms. I'm so over Draco." There was a goofy smile on her face and she looked as dreamy as Luna. Ginny and Hermione widened their eyes in disbelief.

"Do you have fever or anything?" Hermione said, putting a hand on Pansy's forehead. The blonde bombshell rolled her eyes, pushing Hermione's hand away.

"Quit it. I'm serious! I'm over Draco, all right. I'm now in love with someone else."

"Who?" Ginny and Hermione said at the same time.

"Cormac McLaggen," Pansy said, smiling so wide Hermione was convinced her face would split into four.

"Shut up!" Ginny exclaimed. "You're joking, aren't you?"

"I'm not. And for your information, we're serious about our relationship," Pansy said defensively.

"How serious?" Hermion uttered. Pansy grinned sheepishly, wriggling her eye brows. Both Hermione and Ginny gasped at the same time.

"You did not!" Ginny nearly shouted. "You're still a virgin, right?"

"I _was _a virgin until that night."

"You mean – "

"Yep."

"I think I'm going to have a heart-attack," Ginny breathed, right when Madam Hooch entered the changing room.

"Now, now, Miss Weasley, you can have a heart-attack after the match. Come on, girls, let's go beat those stuck-up ladies of Hufflepuff," Hooch said, ushering them out of the room.

On the field, their team mates were already there, along with other students from other schools and the teachers. It was so loud Hermione found it impossible for her to hear a thing. She and the rest of her team were warming up when a limo strolled down the parking lot. When the limo stopped, the driver quickly went to other side, opening the back door for the passengers inside it. A man, a rather handsome one, stepped out of the car. Behind him was a stunning Asian woman, who instantly linked her hand around the man's hand. As the two walked toward the field, a pretty girl around Hermione's age got off the car, wearing the Hufflepuff lacrosse gear.

"Who the hell is that?" Ginny said, frowning. Pansy came up behind her, her crosse slung over her shoulder, with the rest of the team following her.

"That's Cho Chang and her family," Hermione said. "Those two are her parents, Lord Tom Riddle and Lady Kim Chang. Lady Chang is the decendants of one of the noble families in China. Although they're married, she refuses to take her husband's surname. Lord Riddle himself now changes his name into Lord Voldemort. He believes that Voldemort is an intimidating name."

"And the whiny bitch? What about her?" Pansy said. Hermione silently thought whether Pansy ever realised she herself was a whiny bitch.

"She's the Head Girl of Hufflepuff, lacrosse captain, my biggest rival, and a total bitch. She prefers to take her mother's name, because she feels the Chang name will give her absolute respect. She also pays dear Umbridge to be captain and Head Girl."

"What a bitch," Millicent said. "It's such a pity we won't be facing them until around next month. I'll poke my crosse up her arse, and use her head as my toilet-brush."

"Count me in," Marietta said, patting her best friend's hand.

"Me too," Ginny said, scowling sourly at the sight of Cho giggling with her friends. "I swear, I'm this close to losing my control and would've shoved my fist down her throat."

"I've to say though, if it was me, I'd have your tongue instead," said Theodore Nott, who had stood behind Ginny so suddenly it was like magic. He wrapped an arm around Ginny, and from the corner of her eye, Hermione could see Draco and Cormac were with him. Cormac wasted no time before planting a sweet kiss on Pansy's lips. Hermione had to stifle a laugh at the expression Draco had on his face.

"Oh, honey, not in front of the kids," Ginny said playfully to Theo, smirking slightly. Draco glared at her, and his glare earned a few amused chuckles from Cormac and Pansy.

"Weasley, I'm three years older than you and you call me a kid? You're not even legally an adult yet." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"If you're jealous, Malfoy, why don't you just go snog Hermione? We _all _know you want it so badly." Theo whistled while Cormac barked out a laugh. Hermione herself was trying so hard not to blush.

"Whatever, Weasley," Draco muttered, rolling his eyes in annoyance. He turned to his friends, slapping the back of their heads. "Come on, you two hormonal ladies, I have stupid kids to shout at."

He pivoted on his heels and headed off toward the boys he co-coached, with Theo and Cormac sulking behind him. Hermione consciously realised she felt a bit disappointed that Draco had quite blatantly ignored her. But, she shrugged it off because just acrossed them, where Draco and his friends were heading, a livid Sirius Black was yelling at four boys who looked like they'd rather die than had Sirius yelling at them. The handsome man said something about he wouldn't hesitate to kill them if they lost to Hogwarts. It didn't help that Cormac told Draco some jealous prick had broke his crosse because Sirius and Draco had chosen Cormac as the captain. Draco then joined Sirius, shouting about how incompetent those boys were. Theo was having a hard time between stopping himself from screaming his frustration out and trying to calm Draco and Sirius.

"Poor kids," Pansy said, shaking her head morosely. "It's always obvious that Draco and Sirius favour Cormac because he's related with them, but most of the time, they try to be fair and treat all of them equally."

"Not their fault that those newbies are so stupid," Ginny said, backing up her boyfriend's best friend. "Theo always says how idiotic they can be sometimes. Cormac comes from a lacrosse-player family, and it's easy to say that he's probably one – "

"Well, well," a voice said, so sickeningly girlish Ginny looked like she wanted to vomit all the food she just had. "I never knew bookworm Granger can play lacrosse."

Turning around, Hermione looked calmly at Cho Chang and her gang. Had this happened before she was friends with Pansy and Ginny, Hermione would have felt uneasy near her rival. But now that she had friends to back her up, she felt a lot more confident. So, when she faced Cho Chang her gang of airheads, she merely smiled sweetly at them.

"Oh, dear Cho, there are lots of thing you've to to know about me – especially if you want to stop being the Queen of Bitches," Hermione said. Ginny laughed coolly at her statement, but Pansy's soft giggles were the reason Cho's anger flared up. She took a step toward Hermione, who bravely stared at her.

"You think so great for being friends with Weaslut and Parkinskank, but you're no better than them, Granger. I'll prove that to you myself," she hissed.

When she began to turn around, Pansy had effectively dragged her the collar of her pollo, thanks to her height. And before anyone saw it coming, Pansy had planted her fist right under Cho's jawline, giving her an uppercut no girl like Pansy should be able to do. Cho fell flat on her arse, crying out loud. Her idiotic friends stared at her for two seconds until they snapped out of and helped their leader. Pansy cocked an eye brow as she looked at Cho coolly.

"That, bitch, is for calling me and my best friends a skank and a slut when you yourself is one," Pansy snarled meanly. With a murderous glare, Cho and her gang walked away. Pansy was quiet as she watched those girls began to tell what happened to Umbridge and Cho's parents, and so was the rest of the Ravenclaw lacrosse players. It was Hermione who first broke the silent.

"I never thought you could do something like that, Pans," Hermione said, grinning widely from ear-to-ear. Pansy was caught off guard at Hermione's comment.

"W-what?" she had stammered dumbly. She was even more shocked when Ginny had practically jumped on her tall figure, hugging the blonde bombshell.

"Forget everything I ever said, you're definitely my best friend now, Parkinson," Ginny said, laughing. "I do wish it was me, but dear God, can this girl throw a punch! I swear, none of my six brothers can punch like you did."

"Ginny, that's probably because Bill is too much of a gentleman, and Charlie more like the a-cut-in-the-gut-with-a-knife type of bloke, and Percy is a total prude, and Fred and George are too much of a joker, and Ron's maliness is a bit of a question," Parvati said, earning a few nods from the others.

"Good point," Ginny laughed, especially at the bit about Ron's manliness.

"Good morning, ladies and gentleman!" said a voice booming from the speakers. From the podium, they could see McGonagall standing tall with a microphone in her hand. "Today we'll be the beginning of our yearly lacrosse match. I'm very honored to be able to hold this year's match. And I hope we all can have a great time together."

"Nah, fat chance," Pansy scoffed, glaring at where the Hufflepuff girls were sitting.

"Now, the first match will be of Hufflepuff versus Hogwarts' girls in the lacrosse pitch A, and Slytherin versus Hogwarts' boys in the lacrosse pitch B. Then, we'll have break for two hours before we have the next match; Ravenclaw versus Beauxbaton in lacrosse pitch A, and Gryffindor versus Durmstrang in lacrosse pitch B. Before the game starts, the rules will be read by Madam Hooch. I expect none of you to break them. For Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Hogwarts, you have ten minutes to prepare yourselves. The rest of you may watch the game. Good luck and have fun, kids!"

"So?" Hermione asked to her new best friends.

"So, what?" Pansy and Ginny answered at the same time.

"Which one do you want to watch; Hufflepuff or Slytherin?"

* * *

**Author's Note (part 2):**

Guys, I need help and I want to ask you a question (more like two, actually). Do you want the next chapter about Slytherin's match or Hufflepuff's match or both? And, do you need me to write about the Ravenclaw's match or not?

Thanks for reading and reviewing - but please, review appropriately. If you want to critic me or give me suggestions or tell me that you don't like my story, it's okay, go ahead. Just, don't write nothing else. If you guys read the reviews for this story, you'll find which review I'm talking about.

Love,

Amelia :)


End file.
